


Cigarette

by Skullszeyes



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Alternate Ending, Cigarettes, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Mild Language, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, im scared tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Boris doesn't want to leave Theo.





	Cigarette

**Author's Note:**

> So, after I finished the Goldfinch, well...during my time reading it, I was going through a psychotic episode (I'm mentally ill) and when they were talking about drugs & alcohol, and all this crazy shit during their dysfunctional relationship, it felt strange...like I was high or something and had little idea what was going on (it was the same feeling of bingeing the entire first season of Mr.Robot.) I marked some stuff down of course during my own episode through this drug-spewed-depressed-romantical-charged book that confused me. 
> 
> I want to see the film. Oh, I don't know exactly how to write Boris, so I might have to read some bits of his dialogue to get him correct if I ever write more of him. :)
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

“Don’t leave me,” he hadn’t meant to say it, but it came out and he was a little frightened by the way he pleaded, as if time itself stalled between them, “I don’t want you to go.”

He glared, “Then come with me.”

Relief. Is that what is filling his chest. He walked toward Theo, and he knew this feeling would never go away. 

Boris quickened his pace until he’s walking beside Theo, hands tucked into his pockets, a shy smile making its way onto his face. “Do you have a cigarette?”

“Is that all you want?” Theo asked, digging into his coat.

“I want you,” said Boris, smiling, “but I want a cigarette.”

Theo pulled out a cigarette and lit it, passing it to Boris. Their fingers skim, and Boris’s heart raced, and the moment passes, and he has the cigarette between his fingers, and he’s walking beside Theo, and he’d rather be right there than anywhere else. 


End file.
